Digi Wars: The Saga Begins
by Anime Master ZERO
Summary: A young slave named Takato dreams of one day leaving his home planet of Tatooine and exploring what lies beyond the stars. Little does he know that his dreams are about to come true...
1. The Biggest Dreamer

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Digimon or Star Wars stuff.

NOTE: This fanfic does NOT follow the official Star Wars timeline, so there will be some mix and match from all eras.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

****

Chapter 1

THE BIGGEST DREAMER

A single small ship flew through the depths of space. Its sleek structure allowed it some extra speed in comparison to other ships its size. Following it was a Separatist battle cruiser. Standing on the bridge of the massive craft was a dark-haired human with clad entirely in black.

"Lord Kaiser," a droid pilot called out as it approached its superior.

The Kaiser, an intimidating and powerful Separatist leader, turned and looked at the droid. "What is it?" he said.

"We can't seem to get over the craft," replied the droid.

"Use the tractor beam, then," ordered the Kaiser.

"Immediately, Sir.

T.K. sat in the pilot's seat of the small craft trying to get away from the Separatist ship as fast as possible. He gave a quick glance at his passenger before returning his attention to the task at hand.

"T.K., they're gaining," said Kari. Kari Kamiya was the senator of Naboo. She and her older brother Tai had been born on the small planet. After Tai left for Courascant at the age of two to train as a Jedi, Kari lived on her own with her parents. She and Tai would see each other occasionally. But in the meantime, Kari had been studying the diplomatic ways of the republic. Eventually, she was elected to be the senator of Naboo and she humbly accepted her position.

T.K., on the other hand, was a Jedi who had just completed his training. His lightsaber clung to his belt as he maneuvered the small craft around trying to avoid the laser fire. "Kari, buckle up. I'm preparing to jump into hyperspace," he said.

Kari quickly buckled up the restraints and gripped the arms of her seat.

"Engaging now!" said T.K. He yanked down the lever and the ship shot forward right before the tractor beam was activated. T.K. slumped back in his seat as the autopilot took control. "We should be safe now."

"We better head back to Courascant," said Kari.

"Agreed," said T.K., nodding slightly.

ooo

Ryo Akiyama watched as his padawan stood facing the masters.

"The mission was successful," said the padawan.

"So we have found out," said Ki-Adi Mundi.

"The boy has done well, he has. Strong in the Force he has become," said Yoda.

"Then as of this moment, you, Brett Cameron, are a full-fledged Jedi," said Mace Windu. He got up from his seat and cut off the long braid that hung from the side of Brett's head. "May the Force be with you."

"Thank you, masters," said Brett as he bowed. He turned and left the room with Ryo.

"Well Brett, you've completed your training," said Ryo has he patted his former padawan on the shoulder, "What do you plan to do now?"

"I'm planning to go back to my home planet," answered Brett, "The people of my village have been living under oppression from the government there and I wish to protect them all."

"Well good luck, Brett," said Ryo.

"Thank you, Master Ryo," said Brett, "You're the best teacher I've had." And with that, he bid farewell and left.

"They move on so fast," said a voice. Ryo turned around to see who had spoken.

"Oh, hi Kouji," said the Jedi master. Kouji Minamoto was one of the best Jedi in the entire galaxy. Not only was he strong in the Force, but he was one of the few Jedi who could wield a double-bladed lightsaber. All the others were his former apprentices.

"So, how's the training coming along?" asked Ryo.

"Takuya's really eager about having his own lightsaber," said Kouji.

"Aren't they all?" Ryo said with a chuckle. Kouji's current padawan was the energetic Takuya Kanbara, a local boy who had been born and raised on Courascant. Out of all of Kouji's padawans, Takuya had to be, by far, the most difficult to keep track of.

"Still don't feel any better?" Kouji asked his friend.

"No," said Ryo, "I thought that if I successfully trained another padawan, the feeling would go away. Apparently, training Brett wasn't enough."

"I know it's hard," said Kouji.

"I'm sure there's at least one person whom I can train and make the feeling of failure go away," said Ryo with a sigh. It was true that Ryo was one of the greatest Jedi ever, but he still lived in the shadows of failure when one of his apprentices turned to the dark side.

"I'm positive there is," said Kouji trying to comfort his friend.

ooo

"Where is that boy when I need him?" shouted Witto. Witto was a Toydarian who ran a junk shop on Tatooine. He was best known to be the descendant of Watto. He was currently hovering in his shop waiting for the slave boy to come in.

"Where is he?" repeated the junk shop owner. Just then, a young boy with sandy blond hair with a pair of yellow and blue goggles on his head entered the shop.

"Sorry," he said as he ran in, "I was cleaning out the chute like you told me to."

"Excuses!" shouted Witto, "You know how it goes."

"Yes, Sir," Takato said, dejectedly. He slowly walked out to the back of the shop where Witto tied his hands to a metal rail attached to the wall. The Toydarian then reached into a small compartment in the wall and produced a whip-like instrument. Takato braced himself for what was about to happen.

"This should teach you," said Witto and lashed Takato across the back. The goggle-wearing slave boy winced at the sharp sting of the weapon. Witto continued to whip Takato even until after the boy started to break down in tears. After about a full five minutes, the slave owner untied Takato, who immediately slumped onto the ground, crying and in pain.

"Now get back to work!" ordered Witto.

Takato slowly picked himself up and dragged himself back into the shop. He brushed his hand across his cheek and felt a sharp sting. Pulling his hand back, he saw that there was blood on it.

__

It's just not fair! thought Takato as a few more tears streamed down his face, _It's just not fair!_

Takato slaved the rest of the day away with his body still filled with pain from his flogging earlier that day. Around the shop's closing time, Witto approached him.

"You can go home now," he said.

Takato nodded and limped out of the shop back towards the slaves' dorms. He approached his own family's dorm and opened the door.

"I'm home!" he called out as he held his backside.

"Takato! You're home!" shouted Takato's Digimon, Guilmon. The red dinosaur ran up to Takato and prepared to jump on top of him and knock him over as usual.

"Please Guilmon, don't," said Takato as he entered his home.

"You're home a bit earlier than usual, Takato," said Mrs. Matsuda. As she came in. as soon as she saw Takato, she gasped.

"Flogging," Takato explained, "Longer than usual, actually."

"Takato's hurt?" asked Guilmon.

"Let me treat those wounds for you, Takato," said Mrs. Matsuda.

"Thanks, mom," Takato said weakly.

A few minutes later, Takato sat on his bed in his room while his mother applied medicine to his wounds. His clothes lay near the foot of his bed as he sat there wearing nothing more than his standard slave's undergarments.

"Mom, do you think we'll ever be able to leave this place?" asked Takato.

"We're slaves, Takato. We can't leave," said Mrs. Matsuda.

Takato sighed. Later that night, he sat on the roof of his family dorm looking up at the stars. Guilmon was sleeping in his room downstairs and his mother was busy preparing breakfast for the next morning.

"Someday," Takato said to himself, "Someday I'll leave this dust ball. I'll travel beyond the stars. I'll see other systems. I'll meet new people. And then I'll come back to free mom and the rest of the slaves." Takato sighed once again as he returned his gaze towards the stars. Little did he know that his dreams would one day come true, and much sooner than he thought.

ooo

Somewhere out in the depths of space, a large fleet of Separatist ships drifted around in the void. Droid fighters flew around patrolling the area. On board the ship, the _Kimeramon_, the Kaiser continued to watch the activity outside when a droid commander walked up to him.

"What is it, commander?" he asked.

"We were close to capturing the senator," the droid replied, "Unfortunately, her ship leapt into lightspeed right before we could activate the tractor beam. She was accompanied by a Jedi, my lord."

"A Jedi, you say," said the Kaiser.

"Yes, Sir."

"Perhaps we will need another means of locating her."

"What do you suggest, Sir?"

"I've already had it taken of."

A bounty hunter stepped forward dressed in green battle-scarred armor. The flight suit he wore underneath was grey. His gloves were almost a yellowish-cream color. On his right arm was some sort of metallic device with various gizmos on it, such as a fibercord launcher, a mini-rocket shooter, and even a flamethrower. On his back was a rocket pack with a missile loaded into it. His helmet was exactly like the one worn by Boba Fett so many years ago. Three strips of black leather were strapped across his left thigh. At both of his sides were small grey pouches holding various equipment. Also at his side were two blaster pistols.

"Commander," said Darth Kaiser, "meet the notorious bounty hunter, Django Fett."

"What's the bounty and how much is this worth?" asked Django Fett.

"Your job is to capture the senator of Naboo," said the Kaiser, "You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want her alive."

"What's the price?" asked Django.

"Five hundred thousand credits."

"Consider it done," said Fett. He could have been smiling, but who could tell behind that mask? He turned around and headed down to the hangar bay, where his ship, _Slave I_, awaited him. He boarded the craft and sat down in the pilot's seat. He started the ignition and closed the hatch.

"As soon as I'm finished here, I'm moving on," said Django Fett as he piloted the _Slave I_ out of the battle cruiser and into the depths of space.

ooo

T.K.'s ship finally dropped out of hyperspace as they neared Courascant. He carefully brought the craft down until it touched the landing pad. Shutting off the engine, he and Kari exited onto the platform with Patamon and Gatomon. A transport was waiting along with an escort. Kari was surprised to see who was standing there.

"Tai!" she cried as she ran over to her brother, who was waiting with the guards.

"Hi there, Kari," said Tai as he and Kari shared a brother-sister hug.

"Greetings, Master Tai," said T.K.

"Hi, T.K.," said Tai, "How did the mission go?"

"Quite well, actually. That was until we were being chased by a Separatist battle cruiser," replied T.K. as he bowed before the great Jedi master and the Republic's best pilot.

"Not again," said Tai, "We have to take care of this as soon as possible. But for now, let's get Kari home."

"Good idea," agreed Kari, "I'm tired."

The three of them boarded the transport and were quickly taken to Kari's apartment, which was close to the Senate House. As soon as they were inside, Tai contacted the Jedi Temple using Kari's holographic communications system. A few seconds after establishing the connection, the figure of Yoda was projected.

"Greetings, Master Yoda," Tai said bowing.

"Master Tai, good to see you again," said Yoda, "About the senator, is it not?"

"It is, Master," replied Tai, "The Imperial forces are after her. Being her brother, my top priority is to ensure her safety. However, my duties with the Republic will hold me back from protecting her at all times."

"A dilemma, I see," said Yoda, "A solution, I have. Master Tai, your former apprentice, guard her he will."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," said Tai as he bowed again. He ended the transmission and looked out the window. He knew that T.K. still had quite a lot to learn, but he had faith in the boy.

"She's asleep, Master Tai," said T.K. as he approached Tai.

"T.K., I have something to ask of you," said Tai, "I've just spoken with Master Yoda about my concern for Kari's safety. He suggests that you be her protector."

"I would be honored," said T.K.

"T.K., I have complete faith in you," said Tai as he placed his hands on T.K.'s shoulders.

"I won't let you down," said T.K.

"Thank you, T.K. I knew I could count on you," said Tai, "Well, I best be heading back." Tai turned and headed for the turbolift.

ooo

Kouji stood in the middle of one of the Jedi Temple's training room with his eyes closed. He was stripped from the waist up as he focused his mind. Beside him, Takuya stood shirtless with his eyes closed, as well.

"Focus your mind," said Kouji, "Concentrate only on the Force."

"Right," replied Takuya. He cleared his mind of all thoughts and focused on the large container in front of him. Reaching out with the Force, he slowly lifted the object off the floor and carefully moved it onto the table nearby. Then he turned his thoughts on the second box on the floor. Again, Takuya reached out with the Force and lifted it onto the table.

"You're slipping, Takuya. Focus," said Kouji.

Takuya concentrated even harder. Reaching out, he slowly lifted a third box and tried to place it on top of the first two, intent on trying to make some sort of triangle out of them.

The door beeped and slid open and Ryo walked into the room.

"Takuya, that's enough for now," said Kouji.

Takuya finished setting the box down and opened his eyes. "How did I do?" he asked.

"Not bad," said Kouji, "Go freshen up and we can meet up later."

"Yes, Master," said Takuya. He grabbed his towel from the hook on the wall and ran back to his quarters.

"What is it?" Kouji asked Ryo.

"The Masters wish to see us," said Ryo, "Bring Takuya along."

"Will do," said Kouji. He grabbed his own towel off the wall before heading back to his own quarters. Ryo walked back into his own to get ready for his audience with the council.

ooo

Ryo stood as stiff as a poll made out of durasteel as he stood in the center of the Jedi Council room. Kouji and Takuya were there too, as was Ryo's Digimon partner Cyberdramon.

"Ryo Akiyama. Kouji Minamoto. Takuya Kanbara," said Mace Windu, "Your mission is to go escort Senator Kamiya to her home planet of Naboo. She will be accompanied by her protector T.K. Takaishi and her handmaiden Juri Katoh."

"Excuse me, Master Windu," Takuya piped in, "But wouldn't this mission be best suited for Master Kamiya, since he is the senator's brother?"

"That is something that the Confederacy of Independent Systems is expecting," said Plo Koon.

"If Master Tai were to escort the senator to Naboo, the Empire would undoubtedly know of it immediately," said Shaak Ti.

"Led by a Sith, the Separatists are," said Yoda, "Expecting Master Tai's presence, he will."

"Besides, Master Kamiya's ship, the _Burning Sun_ is much too recognizable," said Mace Windu, "We want you all to escort her to Naboo aboard your ship, Master Akiyama. Understood?"

"Yes, Masters," replied Ryo, Kouji, and Takuya.

"May the Force be with you," said Yoda. The three Jedi bowed before the council before exiting.

ooo

Ryo sat in the pilot's seat of his ship, the _White Tiger_, flipping switches and pressing buttons. He heard movement coming from the back and turned to see Takuya and Kouji bringing in some supplies.

"Put them in the cargo hold," said Ryo. The other Jedi and the padawan nodded and stored the containers in a compartment located under the floor near the back of the ship. Cyberdramon had De-Digivolved into Monodramon and was sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"T.K. and Kari should be here soon," said the small purple Digimon. As soon as those words left his mouth, T.K. and Kari boarded the ship with Gatomon and Patamon.

"They're here. Let's go," said Takuya as he buckled in. Everyone else took their seats as Ryo raised the ramp.

"Here we go," said Ryo. He pulled back on the piloting stick and the ship lifted off. They flew straight out of Courascant's atmosphere and into space.

"Coordinates set," said Monodramon.

"Engaging hyperdrive," said Ryo. He pulled back on the lever and the ship shot forward into hyperspace.

ooo

Meanwhile, back on Courascant, two pairs of eyes watched as Ryo's ship took off. The first belonged to Darth Daemon, a Sith master who was also a Digimon. The second pair of eyes belonged to his apprentice Darth Chaos, a ChaosDukemon.

"Thanks to Lord Kaiser who leads the Separatists, the Sith are slowly regaining power and numbers," said Darth Chaos.

"When the time comes, we will move against the Jedi," said Darth Daemon.

"Soon, we will have our revenge," said Darth Chaos.

"Be mindful, Lord Chaos," said Darth Daemon, "Let the Force guide you."

"Yes, Master," replied Darth Chaos.

ooo

Takato sat on the roof of his home trying to sketch a herd of wild banthas grazing out in the desert. He had always had a passion for drawing, so he took whatever free time he had (which was never a lot) to enjoy it.

"What are you doing, Takato?" asked Guilmon as he approached his friend from behind.

"I'm trying to sketch that herd of banthas out there," replied Takato.

"Your mommy thought you might be hungry, so she asked me to bring you this," said Guilmon as he set a small basket beside Takato.

"Thanks, boy," said the goggle-wearing slave. He put his pencil on his ear long enough to grab a piece of fruit and bite into it before returning to his hobby.

"Hey Takato!" called a voice. Takato looked down to see a few of his friends waving at him from on the ground.

"Hey guys!" he shouted, waving back.

"C'mon, Takato! We're going to go watch the wamprat race! Wanna come?" asked one of Takato's friends.

"Can't," replied Takato, "I'm needed in the shop in fifteen minutes or I'll get another flogging."

"Oh yeah, we kinda forgot that you were a slave," said another one of his friends.

"You don't have to rub it in," mumbled Takato.

"Anyway, we're going with or without ya!" called another one of the boys.

"How do you guys even stand all of this?" asked Takato.

"We're not slaves," said a Rodian.

"Just you wait, you guys," said Takato, "Someday, I'm going be set free and I'm going to leave this dust ball and travel beyond the stars. I'm going to see other planets, meet other people, maybe even meet a Jedi."

"Don't bet on it," said the first friend, "Takato, you're the biggest dreamer I've ever known. C'mon, guys. Let's get to that race." The kids left, leaving Takato alone with Guilmon.

"They're all wrong," said Takato to no one in particular, "I will get free. And I'll be able to leave Tatooine. Just you wait. That day will come." Takato paused his soliloquy for a moment and looked up into the star-filled sky.

__

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo ima mo kake nukero

Ryo looked out through the windshield of the _White Tiger_'s cockpit. He wasn't sure about what it was, but he could sense something. Something in the Force.

__

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da zutto shukudai wasureteta

Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo "Boku wa dare nan darou?"

Suraidingu shite surimuketa hiza itakutatte ne

Sugu tachiagaranakya chansu wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

The Kaiser continued to look out the window on the bridge of his ship.

"Soon, we will crush the Republic and all those who support it," the Separatist leader said to himself.

__

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

Kari just sat in the back of Ryo's ship staring at the wall.

"Hey, you alright?" T.K. asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm fine," replied Kari.

__

Chiheisen made tonde yuke hane wo moratta yuukitachi

Tsuyoku ookiku naru tame ni boku mo hashiridasou

Kikoete ita yo kaunto daun zutto mae kara

Junbi wa dekiteru sa ima sugu hajimeyou zero ni kaware

Takuya allowed himself a small smile when he looked at T.K. and Kari. He thought those two looked pretty cute together.

"Takuya, you're staring," said Kouji. Takuya quickly averted his eyes and resumed watching the passing void outside the window.

"Would you like some tea, Ma'am?" Juri asked Kari.

__

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Shinjirarenakya mabataki shiteru setsuna ni kieru yo

Kokoro no hyouteki sorasazu hashire subete no chikara butsukeyou

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

Takato got up off the roof and stood straight up as he continued to gaze into the sky.

"I don't care what they say," he said, "I'm going to get off this planet. Together with mom and Guilmon, we'll kiss this dust ball good-bye!"

__

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo ima mo kake nukero

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The saga has finally begun. These are only a few of the characters that will appear in the entire Digi Wars series. All the human characters will have a significant role.

Anyway, please read & review. I look forward to seeing your comments.


	2. My Name is Takato

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Digimon or Star Wars stuff.

****

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Chapter 2

MY NAME IS TAKATO

The Kaiser sat in his meditation chamber. His mind was focused on the Force and only on the Force. He could reach out with it and find anything and anyone. And right now, he was using it to find T.K.

"If that Jedi is anywhere out there, then the senator must be close by," he said to himself.

ooo

Takuya had brought along a data book to occupy his time with. Kouji undoubtedly disapproved, thinking that the time would be better spent focusing his thoughts and concentrating on the Force, but he couldn't blame him. Takuya was still young and naïve. There was still much for him to learn.

"Cyberdramon, when was the last time you checked the hyperdrive?" Ryo asked his Digimon partner.

"Two months ago," replied Cyberdramon, "Why?"

"We've got a reading saying that there's something wrong with it," asnwered Ryo, "Cyberdramon, watch the autopilot for a while."

"Where are you going?" Kouji asked as Ryo walked past him.

"To check up on the hyperdrive," said Ryo. He opened up a panel in the floor and jumped down to where the hyperdrive was located.

"Anything?" asked Kouji.

"This is bad. Very bad," said Ryo, "The hyperdrive's overloading! Cyberdramon, pull us out of hyperspace immediately!"

"Roger!" said the Ultimate level Digimon. He pushed the lever upward and the _White Tiger_ dropped out of hyperspace.

"Ryo, are you alright?" asked Takuya.

"I'm okay," said Ryo as he pulled himself up out of the hole. His face was a little blackened, but that was pretty much expected.

"Can we still get to Naboo?" asked T.K.

"The hyperdrive's fried," said Ryo as he walked to the head, "We need to replace it. Bad news is that we don't have a spare on board." He turned on the water at the sink and cleaned himself off before drying his face on a towel.

"I'll check for a nearby planet," said Kouji as he began to type on the UPS (Universal Positioning System).

"Anything?" asked Takuya.

"Just one planet," said Kouji, "That's the remote desert planet of Tatooine. If we fly at normal speed, it should only take us one hour to get there."

"Then, let's go," said Ryo. He took the controls and piloted his ship towards the desert planet.

ooo

__

I hate bath day, thought Takato as he and several other slave boys around his age were marched out into the desert. Once every two weeks, the slaves were taken out into the desert in groups for a quick wash, which was more like torture in Takato's eyes.

"Okay boys, you know the drill," said Witto.

Takato and the other slave boys stripped to the skin and placed their folded garments in a pile a few feet away. Takato then braced himself for what was about to happen next. Witto turned on the hose that he had brought along at full blast and sprayed the slave boys with a high-pressure stream of water.

"Stop complaining," said Witto, "You're at least getting a bath."

As much as he hated to admit it, Takato knew Witto was right. Bath days were the one and only time Witto ever gave them water. In a cruel way, but it was still water. Takato tried to make the best of it. He tilted his head back and opened his mouth, hoping to catch drops of the precious liquid in it to quench his thirst.

"YEOUCH!" screamed one of the slave boys. Takato winced at the sound, knowing that the boy had just been nailed in the crotch directly by the stream of water.

"Okay, you're done," said Witto as he turned off the water, "Find your own way to dry off. But be sure to get back to work in thirty minutes." And with that, he flew off.

Takato was glad that he had brought a towel along, as most of the boys didn't and were forced to allow the sun and the heat to dry them off. Takato quickly dried himself off, pulled on his clothes, and headed back into the city, along with three other boys who had brought towels.

"This stinks," said Takato.

"Yeah, I know," said one of the other slave boys, "Life's a total piece of poodoo."

Takato couldn't help but smirk at the boy's attempt to mix Basic with Huttese.

ooo

Django Fett sat in the pilot's seat of _Slave I_ flying through the depths of space when one of his screens lit up. He looked down at it and pushed a couple of buttons.

__

Excellent, thought the bounty hunter, _The tracer has activated. Now to close in on the prey._ Fett quickly set the coordinates and engaged the hyperdrive, making his ship jump into lightspeed.

ooo

"There it is," said Ryo as they approached Tatooine, "I'm bringing her in." Ryo skillfully piloted the ship down onto the planet's dusty surface and landed smoothly.

"So, who's staying and who's going?" asked T.K.

"Kari should stay in the ship, and you should too, T.K.," said Kouji.

"Let's do it this way," said Takuya as he held out his hand, which contained six straws, "Three of these straws are red. The other three are blue. If you pick a blue one, you stay on the ship. If you pick a red one, you get leave."

"Sounds fair," said Juri.

Ryo went first. He gripped the first straw and pulled it out. He saw that the tip was red. Kouji was next. He pulled out a straw and saw that its tip was painted blue. Kari was next and she drew a blue one. On her turn, Juri drew a red straw. Finally, T.K. picked a straw and pulled it out of Takuya's hand.

"Mine's blue," said T.K.

"And that leaves me with the third red," said Takuya.

Kouji, T.K., and Kari stayed in the main area of the ship while Ryo, Takuya, and Juri went to change to accommodate for the climate. In a few minutes, Ryo and Takuya emerged dressed in thin white tunics and thin cloth ponchos. Juri came out dressed in simple pants, shirt, boots, and some sort of vest-tunic.

"We'll be back as soon as possible," said Ryo as he, Juri, Takuya, and Cyberdramon left the ship.

"So, what do we do now?" asked T.K.

"I'm going to get some sleep," said Kouji as he walked into the back where the sleeping area was. He entered one of the room and removed his robe, boots, socks, and bandanna before lying down on the bottom bunk and falling asleep.

ooo

Ryo, Takuya, Juri, and Cyberdramon walked across the desert under the blazing hot sun into the small town of Mos Espa.

"Not very big," said Takuya.

"Let's try this shop first," said Ryo.

"Good day," a Rodian greeted in Huttese, "How may I be of assistance?"

"I'm looking for a model 6.87 JPG hyperdrive," said Ryo.

"Sorry, we don't carry those," said the shopkeeper, "However, there is one shop that would have such an item. Just go down to the end of the street, make a left, take the second right, and enter the fifth shop on your left."

"Thank you," said Ryo and the four of them left.

They followed the Rodian's directions and eventually found a shop called "Witto's Parts and Droids".

"This looks like it," said Ryo and they entered the shop.

ooo

Takato looked up from his work in the back when he heard the entry sensor beep and saw three strangers accompanied by a large brown monster with four red wings. Witto immediately flew over to them.

"_Hu chubba da nago?_" the Toydarian asked. ("How may I help you?")

"I'm looking for a model 6.87 JPG hyperdrive," replied Ryo.

"Ah, yes! You must have heard that I'm the only one who has one," Witto said in Basic, "_Peedunkel! Naba dee unko!_"

Takato quickly dropped what he was doing and ran over to Witto.

"What took you?" asked Witto.

"_Mel tass cho-pas kee_," replied Takato. ("I was cleaning out he bin like you told me to.")

"Just watch the shop," said Witto before turning to Ryo, "Now please follow me and I'll show you what we currently have in stock.

Ryo followed Witto outside with Cyberdramon right behind him while Takuya and Juri stayed inside the shop. While Takuya was mucking around the store, Juri was looking at the structure. Takato soon caught himself staring at her. When Juri turned and saw Takato staring at her, the slave boy quickly looked away, blushing. Juri also looked away, blushing as well. Just then, she accidentally bumped a table and something fell off it towards the floor.

"Watch out!" shouted Takato. He leapt over the counter and dove to catch the objected….

And smacked right into Takuya, who was trying to do the same thing. The two boys collapsed onto the floor and the object fell into their hands.

"Ouch," said Takuya. He quickly got up and dusted himself off.

"Are you okay?" Juri asked as she helped Takato up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Takato as he took her hand. As soon as their fingers touched, their faces went red. The two of them quickly tried to hide it as Juri helped Takato back onto his feet.

"Hey, sorry for smacking into you like that," said Takuya.

"That's okay," said Takato as he put he objet back onto the table, "Where are you all from?"

"I'm from Courascant," replied Takuya.

"I was born on Naboo," answered Juri, "What about you?"

"Well to be honest, I really don't know," said Takato, "I never knew. My mother and I were sold to Witto when Junpei the Hutt was losing money."

"Sold?" asked Juri, "You mean you're a slave?"

"I'm a person! Not a piece of property!" yelled Takato.

"Sorry," said Juri, "I thought slavery was outlawed years ago."

"In the Republic, probably," said Takato, "But those laws don't apply here in the Outer Rim."

"Guess the Republic's not as powerful as I thought," said Takuya.

"Oh, I haven't even introduced myself, yet," said Juri, "My name is Juri Katoh."

"I'm Takuya Kanbara," said Takuya, "What's yours?"

"My name is Takato. Takato Matsuda," replied Takato.

"Nice to meet you, Takato," said Juri.

Pretty soon, the three kids were sitting around in some kind of circle exchanging stories about each other and other things.

ooo

"It appears to be in good condition," said Ryo as he examined the hyperdrive that Witto had just given him.

"It's the only one in town," said Witto, "which is why the price is set so high. Speaking of prices, how do you intend to pay for this?"

"Well, I have approximately four thousand Republican credits," said Ryo.

"Republican credits?" asked Witto, "Sorry, but we don't accept that kind of money out here."

"On the other hand, I also have about three hundred Imperial credits," said Ryo.

"That won't do either," said Witto.

"Well, I don't have anything else," said Ryo.

"Well, as long as you don't have the right money, you don't get the parts. And that is final," said Witto, "And there's no money changer within a thousand-click radius from here, so do something or no parts." And with that, Witto flew off. Ryo looked over at Cyberdramon and gave him a "Hey, I tried" look. The two of them re-entered the shop and saw the three kids talking.

"We're leaving," said Ryo.

"Well, later," said Takuya as he hopped off the counter and ran after Ryo.

"I'm glad to have met you, Takato," said Juri as she left.

"I'm glad I met you, too," called Takato.

ooo

Kouji stared out the window at the desert with T.K. right next to him.

"How do you think they're doing?" T.K. wondered aloud.

"We could contact them," said Kouji.

"I'll get the comlink," said T.K. But just as he was about to switch on the communications system, a loud roar was heard.

"T.K., look at this," said Kouji. T.K. ran to Kouji's side and saw a giant reptilian creature coming towards them through the desert.

"It's a Kryte Dragon!" exclaimed T.K., "I thought they only lived in the mountains."

"This one must have seen the sun reflecting off he surface of the ship," said Kouji, I'm going out." He threw off his brown Jedi robe and ran outside to fight the massive creature.

"He's crazy," said T.K.

Kouji looked up at the Kryte Dragon as it approached him.

"This could be a problem," said the Jedi, "I'll have to fix that." He reached into the folds of his tunic and pulled out his blue and white D-Scan. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

**__**

"WOLFMON!"

Wolfmon drew his lightsabers and activated their glowing blue energy blades as he stood facing the massive reptilian predator. The Kryte Dragon slashed at Wolfmon with its claws. The Hybrid leapt over them and quickly jumped onto the dragon.

"LICHT SEIGER!" he shouted. He swung hi lightsabers around and the blades cut through the Kryte Dragon's skin. The dragon roars in pain and knocked Wolfmon off with its tail.

"Wolfmon!" shouted T.K.

Wolfmon leapt away from the Kryte Dragon to gain some distance. He quickly sized up his opponent. The beast was large and powerful, but it was moving incredibly slow for a Kryte Dragon. He put aside his lightsabers, stood up, and took aim with his left arm.

"LICHT KUDGEL!" shouted Wolfmon and fired a near-invisible ball of light. The attack hit the Kryte Dragon in the head, causing it to roar in pain. Wolfmon quickly took the chance to attack. He reactivated his lightsabers and leapt at the creature.

"LICHT SEIGER!" he shouted. He stabbed both sabers into the Kryte Dragon's hide and pulled upward. The searing heat of the blades cut through flesh and scales alike like a hot knife through butter. He continued cutting and stabbing until the Kryte Dragon fell to the ground dead.

"You did it!" said T.K. who was not running out of the ship.

"It was nothing," said Kouji after he had devolved from Wolfmon.

"I wonder how the others are doing," said T.K.

"I'm wondering that myself," said Kouji before he and T.K. headed back inside.

ooo

Ryo, Takuya, Juri, and Cyberdramon were just heading back to the ship when a sandstorm began to brew.

"Think we can make it?" asked Takuya.

"Not likely," said Ryo.

"Even I'm having trouble trying to bear this storm," said Cyberdramon, "We better find shelter."

"But where?" asked Ryo. As if to answer his question, Takato happened to walk by.

"I heard you needed a place to stay," he said, "Come to my place. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind."

"We better decide quick. The storm's getting worse," said Ryo.

"This is one of the worst storms on Tatooine," replied Takato.

Just then, the wind picked up.

"Lead the way!" shouted Takuya, trying to overpower the wind with his voice.

"Follow me!" shouted Takato. Pulling his goggles down over his eyes and shielding his mouth with his arm, he led the small party to the slave quarters he shared with his mother and Guilmon. Takuya also pulled down his goggles. Ryo and Juri were not so fortunate, so they just gripped onto the two boys' shoulders as they walked through the raging sands. Cyberdramon used his arms and wings to help shield his face from the storm, even though his faceplate already covered his eyes.

"How much farther!" shouted Takuya has he covered his mouth with his sleeve.

"We're almost there!" replied Takato. He stopped in front of his door and keyed in the access code, which opened the door to allow him and the others to enter.

"Mom, I'm home!" Takato called upon entering.

"TAKATO!" shouted Guilmon as he bounded out of Takato's room towards his partner as usual. Takato screamed as Guilmon leapt on top of him and knocked him down.

"Easy boy! Down, Guilmon!" said Takato from underneath Guilmon. Ryo, Takuya- Juri, and Cyberdramon could only watch, sweatdropping.

Takato was finally able to get Guilmon off his chest and stand up on his feet.

"Takato, is that you?" Mrs. Matsuda called as she entered the living room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the strangers in their house.

"It's okay, Mom. They're friends," said Takato.

"Your son was very kind to let us take shelter here during the storm," said Ryo.

"He's always been a sweet boy," said Mrs. Matsuda.

"I'm sure Juri has," said Ryo, "Right Juri?" He turned to see Juri's response, but she was gone, as was Takuya. "Where could they have gone?" He received a tap on the shoulder by Cyberdramon, who pointed into Takato's bedroom, where the three kids were exchanging more stories and discussing other things. Ryo and Mrs. Matsuda couldn't help but smile.

"Your son is very gifted," said Ryo.

"He is," said Mrs. Matsuda, "There's something about him different from the other boys." The two of them looked on as Takato, Takuya, and Juri continued on with whatever they were doing, watching them laugh and have a good time from just being with each other.

"I better start dinner," said Mrs. Matsuda.

"Let me help you," said Ryo.

"That would be appreciated," said Mrs. Matsuda, "Thank you."

ooo

Kouji raised the ramp of the _White Tiger_ as the twin suns of Tatooine began to set.

"They haven't come back yet?" asked T.K.

"Not yet," replied Kouji.

"What could be taking them?" wondered T.K.

"I'm sure they know what they're doing," said Kouji.

"I hope you're right," said T.K. Just then, they heard a pounding sound on the door. T.K. lowered the ramp and Patamon flew in with some sort of object in his paws.

"What've you got there, Patamon?" asked T.K.

"I found it on the side of the ship," replied Patamon.

"It's a tracer," said Kouji as he examined the device more closely.

"We've been tracked!" T.K. realized with horror. They quickly destroyed the tracer and threw the remains into the garbage disposal unit.

"Come on, you three. Hurry up," said Kouji, "Our secret escape may not be a secret for much longer."

ooo

Ryo, Takuya, Juri, Takato, and Mrs. Matsuda were all seated at the dinner table eating while Guilmon sat on the floor eating from a platter filled with bread, which sat right in front of him.

"Witto always drives a hard bargain," said Takato as he ate his dinner.

"So we noticed," said Takuya right after he swallowed a mouthful of food.

"I thought slavery was outlawed years ago," said Juri.

"Unfortunately, that doesn't apply out here in the Outer Rim," said Takato, glumly.

"All slaves have an implant somewhere inside their bodies," said Mrs. Matsuda.

"You try to escape and KA-BLOOIE!" said Takato.

"Glad I was born on Courascant," said Takuya to himself.

"Has anyone ever tried to get free without escaping?" asked Juri.

"There have," said Mrs. Matsuda, "and they've all failed."

"I want to gain freedom for me, my mom, and Guilmon. But I really don't have any kind of talent that will help us," said Takato.

"You'll think of something," said Ryo as he placed a hand on Takato's shoulder, trying to comfort him, "And we'll help you."

"Thank you, Mr.…?" said Takato.

"Call me Ryo. Ryo Akiyama," said Ryo.

"Thank you, Mr. Ryo," said Takato.

"Just Ryo will do," said Ryo.

"Oh," said Takato.

Later that night, everyone went to bed. With the exception of one. Takato just laid on his back in his bed staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Takuya was asleep on the floor next to his bed while Juri slept in his mother's room. Ryo and Cyberdramon were sharing the spare room with one another.

__

What am I good at that could free me and my entire family? Takato wondered as he resumed laying in bed. His mind was filled with various possibilities. He finally decided on one, but he knew his mother would disapprove of it. But it was the only way.

__

I just wish there was an easier way, thought Takato, "But I guess there isn't." He turned over onto his side so that he was facing the wall and closed his eyes. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

ooo

Somewhere out in the depths of space near the desert planet of Tatooine, a lone spacecraft dropped out of hyperspace and appeared over the planet. The ship flew into the planet's atmosphere through the sky. It slowed as it reached a tall cliff. The ship suddenly tilted backwards and settled down on its back. The door slowly opened and Django Fett stepped out from _Slave I_ and onto the sand-covered ground. He had lost the tracking signal of the tracer he had planted on his prey, but he knew enough to know they were close. Looking out from the cliff, he saw what appeared to be many various cities. Fett held out some sort of remote at his ship and a few probe droids flew out and headed towards each city. If his targets were here, he would find them before they knew it.

"All in a matter of time," the fearsome bounty hunter said to himself as he returned to his ship.

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

And that's chapter 2. I know it's kinda short, but it'll all add up in the end.

Anyway, please read & tell me what you think. Your reviews may very well influence the next chapter.


	3. Race for Freedom

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Digimon or Star Wars stuff.

****

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Chapter 3

RACE FOR FREEDOM

Takato was nervous. He had thought of a way to free his family from slavery, but he knew that his mother would completely disapprove. But he knew he still had to try.

"Mom," Takato said during breakfast, "I was thinking…"

"Yes, Takato?" asked Mrs. Matsuda.

"Can I take part in the next Trailmon race?" asked Takato. He looked to see his mother's reaction and it was exactly what he had expected.

"That is absolutely out of the question!" said Mrs. Matsuda.

"But mom!" Takato protested.

"Takato, you're my only son! Besides, you've seen what happened to most of those Trailmon racers," said Mrs. Matsuda.

"Mom I love you and all, but I'm doing this for all of us," said Takato, "And that includes you and Guilmon."

"But Takato…" Mrs. Matsuda began.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting anything?" Takato and his mother looked up to see Takuya standing by the doorway of Takato's bedroom. His clothes were all wrinkled and his hair was a mess. It was clear that he had just woken up.

"No, not really," answered Takato. He didn't know that Takuya knew that he was lying. Of course, Takuya didn't show any signs of it.

"Okay," said Takuya before going off to find the bathroom.

__

That was close, thought Takato, _I don't need them to know about my plans yet._

"Good morning, Takato." Takato nearly jumped out of his skin before he turned around to see Juri smiling at him.

"Oh. Morning, Juri," said Takato.

"How did you sleep?" asked Juri.

"Okay, I guess," said Takato.

"Takato, are you hiding something?" Juri asked.

__

How does she know that! thought Takato.

"What makes you say that?" asked the slave boy.

"I could tell from the sound of your voice," said Juri.

Takato mentally cursed himself for this and tried to fix the mess that he had just gotten himself into. "Well, you see..." began Takato.

"Good morning," said Ryo as he came in from the guestroom.

"Okay, I give," said Takato, knowing that he was a terrible liar, "I'm thinking of entering the next Trailmon ace in order to gain freedom for my family."

"Isn't Trailmon racing dangerous?" asked Juri.

"I heard that only one human has ever Trailmon raced," said Takuya as he returned.

"Trailmon racing exercises abilities and limbs that humans generally don't have," said Ryo.

"Takato is special, somehow," said Mrs. Matsuda.

"He is, indeed," said Ryo, "He can see many things before they happen."

"He is really into this whole Trailmon race idea," said Mrs. Matsuda, "Once he's hooked, he can't get out."

"He just wants to fulfill his destiny," Ryo assured Takato's mother.

Later on that day, the two of them watched from the door as Takato worked on the Trailmon that he had been repairing. The reason that no one had noticed it before was because Takato kept it under a sand-colored tarp so that it blended in with its surroundings.

"Takuya, pass me the hydrospanner," said Takato as he extended his hand towards the other goggle boy.

"One hydrospanner, coming up," said Takuya, "Would you like any nerf sausage with that?"

"Just hand me the stupid tool," said Takato.

Takuya picked up the hydrospanner from the toolbox and tossed it at Takato, who caught it with relative ease.

"Are you sure this thing even works?" asked Takuya.

"For the twenty-second time, it will," replied Takato, starting to sound annoyed.

"I bet you five bits it won't run," said Takuya.

"You're on," said Takato. He quickly finished up with whatever he was doing and got off the crate he had been standing on. He walked over to the locomotive of his Trailmon and got in.

"I still say it's not going to work," said Takuya.

"Only one way to find out," said Ryo as he walked up to them, "Here, use this." He handed Takato a cubic power generator before taking Takuya away. Takato quickly installed the generator and placed his hand on the ignition switch. He flicked it and his Trailmon's engine sputtered and coughed.

"Well, looks like I was right," said Takuya.

The engines suddenly coughed again before roaring with life. Takuya just stood there, stunned.

"IT'S WORKING!" shouted Takato. He placed his hands on the control handles and whooped triumphantly.

Ryo and Juri stood a ways away watching the two boys work. Juri couldn't help but smile as she watched Takato make several adjustments with his face covered with grease. _He looks pretty cute working like that_, she thought to herself. Takato made a quick glance to the side and saw Juri watching him, which caused him to blush a bit.

Later that day, Ryo, Juri, and Takuya walked down to Witto's shop to discuss some other important business matters.

"The boy says you wish to sponsor him in the race," said the Toydarian as he flapped his way over to Ryo, "But how do you intend to do that?"

"My ship will serve as the entry fee," said Ryo as he took out a holographic projector and activated it, displaying an image of the _White Tiger_.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," said Witto as he examined the display.

"It's in perfect working order, minus the hyperdrive," explained Ryo.

"So you provide the fee and I provide the boy," said Witto, "And we split the winnings fifty-fifty?"

"If it's going to be fifty-fifty, then I suggest you pay for the entry fee," said Ryo, "If Takato wins, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost for the parts we need. And if he loses, you get my ship, the _White Tiger_. Either way, you win."

Witto weighed his options for a moment. Finally, he grasped Ryo's outstretched hand in his own and shook it. "Deal," he said with a grin.

Ryo nodded and turned to leave the shop. Takato just stood there, suddenly wondering what he had just gotten himself into. Takuya had just banged his head against the outside wall after listening to the conversation between Ryo and Witto. Juri just stared at Takato.

ooo

Late that night, after everyone had gone to bed, a lone ship shot out of hyperspace and hovered over Tatooine.

"Tracer has located targeted ship," said the computer.

"Coordinates?" asked the pilot.

"Now transferring data," said the computer, "Coordinates 452-897."

"Set flight path for coordinates 451-896," ordered the pilot.

"Acknowledged," responded the computer.

With its cloaking device still active lest it be detected by scanners, _Slave I_ made its descent down to Tatooine. The ship landed in a quiet area not too far from Ryo's _White Tiger_. The hatch slid open and the bounty hunter Django Fett stepped out.

"Scanner on," Fett mumbled quietly. The scanner that Fett had personally installed into his helmet slid into place and gave the bounty hunter a closer view of the surrounding area.

__

Three towns, thought Fett. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to scout all three town in time, he entered a few commands into the control panel on his wrist and three probe droids emerged from _Slave I_'s interior.

"Find them," ordered the bounty hunter. Each probe replied in its own individual coded language and flew out towards the towns. Fett watched his three probes spread out and flew towards the three towns.

__

They can run, but they can't hide, thought Fett as he watched his probes leave.

ooo

The day of the Trailmon race finally arrived. All over, racers were coming in with their Trailmon and making final preparations. Takato, Takuya, Juri, and Mrs. Matsuda rode in on a dewback that was pulling Takato's Trailmon behind it.

"Well, this is it," said Takato as he slid off the side of the dewback.

"I hope you win," said Juri as she climbed down.

"So do I," said Takato, "assuming I can finish, that is."

"Hang on. Are you saying that you've never won a race?" asked Takuya as he leapt down from the dewback's back.

"Well…" began Takato. _Oops. Guess I let it slip_, thought the slave boy.

"Not even finished!" Takuya asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it," said Takato, "I've got a feeling that I'll win this time."

Meanwhile, Ryo was busy discussing a few terms with Witto.

"So assuming the boy wins, would you be able to release him, his mother, and the creature?"

"What! No race is worth two slaves!" said Witto.

"Just the boy and the creature, then," said Ryo.

Witto weighed his options for a while. Then he chuckled. "We'll let fate decide," he said as he reached into his pouch, "I just so happen to have a chance cube. Blue shall be the boy and the beast. Red: his mother." And with that, he tossed the cube onto the floor. Ryo quickly waved his hand over the item of chance and it landed with a blue side facing up.

"Looks like fate rolled in my favor," said Ryo.

Witto could only glare at Ryo angrily. "You may have won the small toss, but you will not win the race!" he said.

"And why's that?" asked Ryo.

"Because of him," Witto said confidently as he pointed towards a Digimon who was getting a foot and back massage from two female Twileks.

"And what makes you say that?" asked Ryo.

"Because, ArcaDemon always wins," said Witto before flying off.

Ryo looked over at the Champion-level Digimon. There was something about him that Ryo couldn't trust. But he was confident that Takato would win.

ooo

Takato was out on the track making final preparations to his Trailmon. All around him, the other racers were doing the same.

"And there we have Boogeymon and his Trailmon, Franken!" shouted the announcer. Then his other head repeated the same announcement in Huttese.

The red winged Digimon looked out from the window of Franken and waved to the people in the crowd.

"And there's our returning champion, ArcaDemon! And back with him is his train, GrandLocomon!" shouted the announcer.

A large majority of the crowd erupted in cheers as ArcaDemon climbed onto the roof of his Trailmon and waved, including Witto who watched happily from his booth along with his friends.

"And now, here's a returning competitor," the called out, "Please welcome back Takato Matsuda! And with him is his new Trailmon, Worm!"

Takato stopped his task for a moment to wave up at the crowd before returning to making his final preparations on Worm. He didn't notice Ryo coming up behind him until the Jedi master touched him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Ryo, you startled me," said Takato.

"Sorry," said Ryo, "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely," said Takato.

"Alright then," said Ryo. And with that, he picked up Takato and helped him into Worm.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said Takato as he got in place.

"Anyway, good luck," said Ryo before going off to the side.

"How is he?" asked Mrs. Matsuda as Ryo came over.

"He's fine," replied Ryo.

"Good luck out there, Takato," said Takuya as the platform rose.

"I hope he'll be okay," said Juri.

"He'll be fine," said Ryo.

As the platform rose, ArcaDemon walked up to Worm and pulled loose one of the bolts. He then walked up to Takato, who was finishing up his final preparations.

"_Acho no baraka noocha, droco la_," said ArcaDemon. ("You won't walk away from this one, slave scum.")

"_No chatta ko pasa, slimo_," replied Takato. (Don't count on it, slime-face.")

"_Ko paro sa poodoo_," said ArcaDemon as he walked away. (You're bantha fodder.")

"And now folks, please welcome today's race's biggest supporter: GROTTOMON!" shouted the announcer.

All eyes turned as Grottomon stepped out from his box onto the balcony. The gangster waved to the people as he emerged into the bright desert sunlight.

"_Chowbaso_!" he said loudly in Huttese, allowing the speakers to amplify his voice, "_Tam ka chee Boonta rulee ya, kee madd ahdrudda du wundee_!_ Sabusa na Trailmon_!" ("Welcome. Let the Boonta Eve race begin! Racers, start your Trailmon!")

All at once, the Trailmon engines came to life. Pit droids and flag carriers quickly moved out of the way, clearing the track for the racers. All the racers, including Takato, pulled their goggles over their eyes and switched on their systems.

"Looks like it's about to begin," said Takuya.

Grottomon pulled out his hammer. With one mighty swing of its incredibly long handle, he slammed the tool against the gong.

"And they're off!" the announcer shouted into the microphone. The Trailmon immediately took off. Takato's went forward a bit, but the engine suddenly sputtered and died.

"Aww, nuts!" said Takato as he frantically tried to restart his Trailmon while everyone in the stands just laughed, especially Witto.

"We're toast," said Takuya.

"Looks like young Matsuda's having engine troubles already!" said the announcer.

Grottomon watched the race begin from his balcony above everyone. A Golemon suddenly staggered out from behind the gong, his entire body quivering.

"On-n-n-n-e o-o-o-o-o-of t-t-t-t-t-thes-s-s-s-s-se d-d-d-d-d-days, I-I-I-I-I-I'm g-g-g-g-g-going t-t-t-to t-t-t-t-t-turn t-t-t-t-this t-t-t-t-thing i-i-i-i-into a-a-a-a-a p-p-p-p-paperweight!" the Golemon said before collapsing onto the floor.

Across the racetrack, ArcaDemon was just tearing through the desert on GrandLocomon. One of the other racers, Boogeymon, slowly pulled up the Tatooine Trailmon racing champion hoping to overtake him.

"Baka," ArcaDemon said under his breath. He reached over to his control panel and initiated a command.

"DESTROYED CRASH!" shouted GrandLocomon.

"Look out!" shouted Boogeymon. Too late. ArcaDemon rammed GrandLocomon right into Boogeymon's Trailmon, Franken.

"Emergency!" said Franken, "Emergency!" The red Trailmon went right off the track and crashed into a large rock.

Meanwhile, back at the starting line, Takato was still trying to get his Trailmon to start.

"Please work, please work, please work, please work," pleaded Takato as he frantically tried to reroute the power. His Trailmon sputtered, but the engine soon roared back to life.

"He did it!" exclaimed Juri.

"Yes!" said Takato. And with that done, Wormmon took off at full speed.

"Looks like young Matsuda's got quite a way to go just to catch up," said the announcer.

"We're doomed," said Takuya.

"Have some faith in him," said Ryo, "He'll managed."

"For our sake, I hope that's true," said Takuya as he returned his gaze to the handheld viewscreen.

ooo

The wind whipped through Takato's hair as Worm streaked across the desert along the track trying to catch up with the other racers.

"Darn! I knew I forgot something!" said Takato. He ducked back into Worm and dug around under the controls until he pulled out his racing helmet, which he placed onto his head. He quickly tied the leather fastenings together before returning his attention to the race. He could just begin to make out one of the Trailmon ahead of him.

The driver of the Trailmon that was just ahead of Worm, a Strikedramon, turned his head around and saw Takato coming up.

"It's that human," he snarled, "Bull, move faster!"

"I'm moving as fast as I can!" said Strikedramon's Trailmon, Bull.

"Well, move faster!" ordered Strikedramon.

"Time to turn it up a notch, Worm," said Takato.

"You got it," replied Worm. With a sudden burst of speed, he took the lead of Bull.

"Stupid human!" Strikedramon called out.

"Well, that's one down," said Takato, "a lot more to go. Plus, we've still got to worry about ArcaDemon."

Meanwhile up front, ArcaDemon looked back for a moment to see the Trailmon known as Ball slowly approaching him. He could just see its driver, a Bakemon, concentrating on trying to pass him.

__

I'm not going to let you pass, thought ArcaDemon in Huttese. He reached into a small supply box against the wall and pulled out a small spare part.. The cheat chuckled as he leaned out the window and looked back at Bakemon. He held out his hand and release the part.

"Watch out!" cried Bakemon, but it was too late. The part got caught in the framework of the wheels, causing the structure to break and triggered an explosion, which took Bakemon and Ball out of the race, permanently.

The racers soon reached Beggar's Canyon. They didn't notice anything peculiar until one of the Trailmon got shot by a blaster rifle. The racers looked up for a brief moment to see a tribe of Tusken Raiders camped out near the track.

ooo

Worm and Bull just passed by Bakemon and the broken Ball as they continued to outdo one another.

"I'll get you, human!" shouted Strikedramon as he sped Bull up. He didn't notice the piece of wreckage that was on his track. Takato, on the other hand, did.

"Mr. Strikedramon!" shouted the slave boy, "Watch out! You've got a piece of debris on your track!"

Strikedramon ignored Takato's warning, thinking that he was trying to get him to slow down. He ploughed right on and into the debris. It got caught in the wheels and sent Bull off the track and sliding right into a rock. Strikedramon only had four words burning in his mind as he met his end: "The kid was right."

Takato turned away as Bull smashed into the stone and erupted into a blazing flare. But he quickly turned his attention back to the race he had to win. For the travelers he had befriended.

"I will win this!" he said as he and Worm sped forward.

ooo

"And here come the racers!" said the announcer. All eyes turned towards the desert as a massive sand cloud kicked up. GrandLocomon was the first to come into view. ArcaDemon leaned out of his window and waved at the crowds as he sped right through the stadium. GrandLocomon passed under the giant stone arch and the second blue light lit up, signaling the beginning of the second lap.

"Where's Takato?" asked Juri as the racers passed. There was no sign of the boy or his brown Trailmon.

"Look! Here he comes!" said Takuya, who was looking through his electronoculars. He removed them from his eyes as Worm approached the stadium.

As his Trailmon passed the stands, Takato took a brief moment to wave to the crowds as he passed. Once past, he put his full attention back to the task at hand. He was catching up to the lead. He could already see GrandLocomon ahead of everyone else.

ArcaDemon looked back and saw his next challenge was the Trailmon Mole.

"I'll get you, ArcaDemon!" said Gazimon, Mole's driver.

"_No chatta ko pasa_," said ArcaDemon. ("Don't count on it.") He slowed down a bit and let Gazimon catch up to him, much to the rabbit's surprise.

"I'm doing it! I'm actually going to pass ArcaDemon!" exclaimed Gazimon.

"LIMITED EXPRESS ATTACK!" shouted GrandLocomon.

A spike suddenly emerged from GrandLocomon's wheel and shot out. The spike struck Mole's wheel and sent the pink Trailmon and its driver off the track and into a cliff.

ArcaDemon looked back to see how many opponents he had left. He could see a black Trailmon with a single red glowing eye: Trailmon of Darkness. He could also see a blue Trailmon with some sort of antennae on its head: Angler. He thought he saw a third one at the back. Looking harder, he could just make out a brown Trailmon with several sharp teeth. In his mind, he gasped. It was Worm! Which meant that Takato was catching up. Not wanting to be beaten by a human – or anyone else, for that matter – ArcaDemon increased GrandLocomon's speed.

"Oh no you don't," said Devimon, who was driving the Trailmon of Darkness. And with that, he also increased his speed.

"I don't think so," said Divermon, who was driving Angler. He also increased his Trailmon's speed, hoping to overtake both Devimon and ArcaDemon.

Takato just accelerated Worm's speed without a single comment. He intended to finish this race and help out his friends.

"DESTROYED CRASH!" shouted GrandLocomon. He attempted to force Angler off the track, but without success.

"_GrandLocomon, tu chakka karanta_," said ArcaDemon, "_Acho no barka na_." ("GrandLocomon, you're losing your touch. You can do better than that.")

"DESTROYED CRASH!" shouted GrandLocomon. Again, he missed.

"You won't get me!" said Divermon as he stuck out his tongue at ArcaDemon.

"_Acho basuka na, sadusa_!" screamed ArcaDemon. ("You better get him, or else!")

"LIMITED EXPRESS ATTACK!" shouted GrandLocomon. Once again, a spike appeared on his wheel and it crashed it into Angler's wheel, sending the blue Trailmon into the rocks, sending debris flying everywhere.

"Incoming!" shouted Worm as a piece of metal flew towards them.

"HARD RIGHT!" screamed Takato. he and Worm leaned to the extreme right, causing one wheel the leave the rail. The scrap piece flew right by them and struck a passing Bantha. Takato and Worm quickly recovered and got the wheel back onto the track. Looking forward, Takato to clearly see the rears of GrandLocomon and the Trailmon of Darkness.

"ArcaDemon!" shouted Devimon.

"_Die wunna wunga_!" shouted ArcaDemon. ("What do you want!")

"Have some HAND OF EVIL!" shouted Devimon.

ArcaDemon quickly evaded the attack. He then barked some orders to GrandLocomon, who attacked with another Destroyed Crash. The attack hit and the Trailmon of Darkness was sent off the track and landed in the sand while Devimon managed to save himself.

"I'll get you for this, ArcaDemon!" said the devil Digimon. An energy shot suddenly blasted apart his wings. Devimon screamed as he plummeted into the Pit of Carkoon into the stomach of the Sarlacc.

ooo

"Here hey come again," said Takuya. He removed his electronoculars as GrandLocomon zipped right through the stadium with Worm right behind him.

"It's ArcaDemon and Matsuda!" cried the announcer. Everyone, including Witto, was surprised to see that Takato and ArcaDemon were the only two racers left. They were especially surprised that it was Takato who was ArcaDemon's only remaining opponent. The two racers sped right through the stadium and the light signaling the beginning of the final lap lit up.

"You know, maybe there's hope for him after all," said Takuya as he looked past the dust cloud that the two trains had kicked up, "The only thing standing between him and victory is that scumbag."

"You can do it, Takato!" Juri called out.

ooo

ArcaDemon took a quick look behind him and gasped. Takato and Worm were closing in fast. Grumbling, the cheat increased GrandLocomon's.

"Come on, Worm! We can do it!" shouted Takato.

"We're already catching up!" informed Worm.

"_Vistako sda_!" shouted ArcaDemon. ("Hurry up!")

"I'm hurrying!" shouted GrandLocomon.

The two racers' eyes met as they looked at each other from their respective trains' window.

"DESTROYED CRASH!" shouted GrandLocomon. Takato braced himself as ArcaDemon train rammed into the side of Worm, trying to force him off the track and into the wall of Beggar's Canyon. Fortunately for the slave boy, his brown Trailmon recovered and plunged ahead of GrandLocomon, taking the lead of ArcaDemon.

ooo

"Matsuda's in the lead!" the announcer cried out.

Sounds of cheers, boos, and surprise could be throughout the entire stadium. For the first time ever, someone had passed ArcaDemon. Even more surprising to the people was that that someone was Takato.

"Go for it, Takato!" Takuya cheered as he watched the screen.

"You can do it!" said Juri.

ooo

ArcaDemon cursed for letting Takato move ahead of him as the left the canyon and emerged back out into the open desert. Takato wanted to look back at his opponent, but he was more focused on winning than anything else. So focused that he didn't notice a rattling coming from the side of Worm until it was too late. The part that ArcaDemon had pulled loose before the race suddenly came off and red warning lights flashed on Takato's control panel.

"Great gobs of Bantha poodoo!" Takato cursed as he tried to fix the problem.

ArcaDemon took this opportunity to pull ahead. He looked back as Worm slowed down.

ooo

"Matsuda's in trouble! ArcaDemon's taken the lead!" cried the announcer.

"Come on, Takato! You can do it!" Takuya said.

ooo

Takato quickly analyzed the problem. The fuel line was broken. He quickly reached over and pulled a switch, which closed the valve. Then he rerouted some of the power from the primary engine into the secondary one until both were even. Satisfied that he was going at a constant speed, Takato began to hook up the backup power supply. With sweat mixed with sand on his forehead, Takato worked fast. He quickly disconnected the main line and hooked up the spare power pack. Once that was done, he began to toggle the ignition switch until Worm roared back to life. Takato quickly grabbed the controlled and accelerated forward at maximum speed.

ArcaDemon looked back to see Takato catching up to him again. Cursing, he waited until Worm was close enough to GrandLocomon.

"LIMITED EXPRESS ATTACK!" shouted GrandLocomon.

Takato quickly put on the brakes and Worm dodged the attack before accelerating forward again.

"DESTROYED CRASH!" Takato fell against the wall as GrandLocomon continuously smashed into Worm. The boy quickly stood back up and looked at his control panel. Worm's side was taking quite a lot of damage.

"One more hit like that and I'm toast!" said Takato. He looked over at ArcaDemon as the cheater's vehicle moved in once again. Thinking fast, Takato leaned all his weight on the opposite wall and Worm went along. GrandLocomon just barely missed, but it was enough to lock the two trains together.

ooo

"Both racers' trains have locked!" shouted the announcer, "They're side-by-side!"

ooo

Takato and ArcaDemon both leaned out their windows to look at the problem.

"This looks bad," said Takato. He didn't see ArcaDemon reach over until the Digimon grabbed Takato and pulled him out of Worm and into GrandLocomon.

"_Icha so kanoha basa, kane_!" said ArcaDemon. ("You've stood in my way for the last time, boy!") He tightened his grip around Takato's collar and smashed the boy into the wall. He pulled him back up and slammed him into the other wall.

__

I can't let this guy beat me! thought Takato as he got thrown into the control panel. He looked behind him and right into ArcaDemon's eyes. He closed his own eyes and focused. Suddenly, out of the blue, an invisible force sent ArcaDemon flying backwards into the wall.

"Did I do that?" Takato asked himself. Just then, a red light started flashing. Takato looked in its direction and saw that that control panel had been damaged from when he had been smashed into it.

ArcaDemon got up and rubbed his head. He looked at the control panel and his eyes went wide.

__

Time for me to make like a womprat and scurry, thought Takato. he leapt up onto the window and threw himself back into Worm. The force of his jump was enough to free the two trains. ArcaDemon screamed as GrandLocomon was thrown off the track and onto the sand. The massive train broke to bits until all that remained around ArcaDemon was the cockpit.

"_POODOO_!" he cursed.

ooo

The crowds cheered as Worm entered the stadium and came to a stop. Juri and Takuya were especially ecstatic.

"The crowd is going wild!" shouted the announcer.

In his box, Witto was making a whole bunch of complaints about the outcome of the race. Meanwhile, everyone was gathering around Worm. Mrs. Matsuda pushed through the crowd and reached her son, who was just pulling off his helmet and lifting up his goggles.

"Mom, I did!" said Takato as he was hoisted up onto Cyberdramon's shoulders. The dust-covered boy yelped out at his first victory.

"You did it, Takato!" exclaimed Takuya. Juri went up to the slave boy and kissed his dirty cheek, causing Takato to blush bit.

"Well, time to go see Witto about our deal," said Ryo. And with that, he turned and left to find the Toydarian.

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Finally got this chapter up. Please read and review, folks!


	4. Takato's Destiny

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Star Wars.

****

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

THE SAGA BEGINS

Takato's Destiny

Takato was feeling very proud of himself. He had just won his very first podrace ever, and for a noble cause, as well. His was not walking through the streets of his hometown trying to enjoy the day off that Witto had given him for winning the race. As he rounded a corner, he suddenly ran right into Ryo.

"Hi there, Takato," said Ryo.

"Hi, Ryo," said Takato.

"Where are you headed?" asked Ryo.

"Home," said Takato.

"Why don't I come with you? There's something both you and your mother need to know," said Ryo.

"Okay," Takato replied. The young slave boy quickly returned home with Ryo right behind him.

ooo

"Mom! I'm home!" Takato called upon entering his house.

"How was your day so far, Takato?" asked Mrs. Matsuda.

"The walk was really relaxing," said Takato, "I can't believe Witto gave me the whole day free!"

"And with the rest of the days to come," said Ryo.

"What?" asked Takato as he turned around.

"I made a little wager with Witto," said Ryo, "You're no longer a slave, Takato."

"Mom! Did you hear that!" Takato exclaimed as he turned back to his mother.

Mrs. Matsuda smiled and walked over to her son. "Now you can make all your dreams come true," she said as she placed her hand on his head.

"Well, get packing. There's not a lot of time left," said Ryo.

"YIPEE!" cheered Takato as he ran towards his room. But suddenly, he stopped at the door and turned around.

"What about mom?" he asked, "Hasn't she been freed, too?"

"I tried to free your mother, Takato. But Witto wouldn't allow it," Ryo explained.

"No!" said Takato as he ran back to his mother and wrapped his arms around her, "I love her!"

"It's hard, I know," said Ryo, "I did everything I could."

"I can't! I won't leave mom behind!" cried Takato as he hugged his mother tighter, tears beginning to stream down from his eyes.

Mrs. Matsuda decided that she should talk to Takato. She pushed him off her and looked into her son's eyes. "Takato, you have to go. You've always wanted to accomplish your dreams," she said.

"But…I don't want to leave you behind, mom," Takato said between sniffles.

"It won't be that bad," said Mrs. Matsuda, "You can always come back and visit as often as you like."

"And besides, Guilmon will be with you, too," added Ryo.

"Guilmon's coming, too?" asked Takato.

"He's the only one Witto would allow to come with you," answered Ryo.

"See, Takato? It won't be so bad. You'll have Guilmon with you," said Mrs. Matsuda as she continued to calm her son.

"I can still come back?" asked Takato.

"Anytime," said Mrs. Matsuda.

"Okay…I'll go," said Takato. He turned around and disappeared into his room. Mrs. Matsuda stood back up and turned to Ryo.

"Thank you for doing this for Takato," she said, "It means so much to him and to me. I always hoped that Takato would grow up someplace away from here. Someplace better."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Matsuda," said Ryo, "Takato will be in good hands."

ooo

A while later, Takato was following right behind Ryo with his backpack slung over his shoulder and Guilmon right next to him. Behind them, Mrs. Matsuda stood at the door of the Matsuda household and watched. Takato suddenly stopped. He turned to look at his mother and ran back to her. He dropped his bag onto the sand and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't be scared, Takato," said Mrs. Matsuda.

"But I don't want to leave you," said Takato as he cried on his mother's shoulder.

"You have to," said Mrs. Matsuda as she lifted Takato's chin and looked into his tear-filled eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?" asked the boy.

"What does your heart tell you?" said his mother.

"Yes…I guess," said Takato.

"Then we will see each other again," said Mrs. Matsuda. She then took an object wrapped in a cloth and held it out to Takato. "Take this, Takato."

Takato took the cloth and slowly removed it. He could hardly believe what he saw. Wrapped within the rag was a sparkling new pair of goggles in mint condition. The lenses were clean and completely undamaged. And black strap hung from both sides of the bright yellow frame.

"Mom," Takato whispered as he gently ran his fingers over the goggles.

"Takato, I'll always have a special place for you inside your heart," said Mrs. Matsuda.

"I promise, I'll never forget you," said Takato. Reaching up, he pulled off his old goggles. His mother then took the new goggles and placed them on his head.

"Now Takato, it's time. Go, and don't look back," said Mrs. Matsuda. It was clear that it was hard for her to say goodbye to her son just as it was hard for Takato to say goodbye to his mother.

"Bye, mom," Takato said softly. He placed his old goggles in his mother's hands and received a kiss on the cheek from her. He picked up his backpack off the ground and slung it over his shoulder. He took one final glance at his mother before turning around and walking away with Ryo and Guilmon.

__

I'll come back, mom. That's a promise, thought Takato.

ooo

Django Fett was sitting in the cockpit of _Slave I_ when he received the transmission. He immediately grabbed his helmet and slid it over his head. It snapped into place and the masked bounty hunter stepped outside and waited. In no time at all, one of his probe droids approached. It quickly gave its master the information it had gathered and returned to the ship. Fett quickly recalled his other probes before activating his rocket pack and blasting off towards the Jedi's location.

ooo

"Ryo, sir? How far is your ship?" asked Takato as he and Ryo crossed the desert to the _White Tiger_.

"Not much farther from here," said Ryo.

"What's that?" asked Takato, pointing. Upon seeing it, Ryo immediately whipped out his lightsaber and sliced the probe droid that Takato was pointing to in two.

"Looks like our safety here may not last much longer," said Ryo.

"Excuse me?" said Takato.

"Takato, are you any good with running?" asked Ryo.

"Yes. Why?" was Takato's response.

"Start running," said Ryo.

ooo

Ryo and Takato had nearly reached the _White Tiger_. The ship was clearly visible, but Takato had begun to slow down.

"Ryo, sir! Wait, I'm tired!" the young former slave boy called out.

Ryo turned to help him, but his eyes fell on a dark shape approaching them from the horizon. "Takato! Drop!" he ordered.

Takato immediately fell to the sand just as Django Fett flew over his head and deactivated his rocket pack. Ryo drew his lightsaber and activated it at the same time Fett drew his blaster pistol and started firing on the Jedi master.

"Takato! tell them to take off!" said Ryo.

"What about you?" asked Takato.

"Don't worry about me," said Ryo.

"Are you sure? Okay. Guilmon, let's go!" said Takato. And with that, he and the red dinosaur ran towards the ship and up the entry ramp. Upon entering, everyone turned and looked at him.

"Who are you?" asked Takuya.

"Takato?" Juri said, recognizing the boy.

"Talk later. Ryo's in trouble," said Takato. Upon hearing the boy mention Ryo's name, everyone immediately rushed to the cockpit.

"There he is," said T.K.

"I'll pilot," said Kouji. He took he controls and started up the ship. As the _White Tiger_ lifted off, they skimmed the surface of the planet with the entry ramp still lowered.

"Takuya, go to the ramp and tell Ryo to jump," ordered Kouji.

"Right away," said Takuya as he want towards the back.

ooo

Ryo deflected another laser bolt with his lightsaber. He had faced plenty of opponents before, but he had never, in his life, encountered a foe like Django Fett. The masked bounty hunter was resourceful in every way possible. His blaster pistol wasn't his only weapon. So far, he had also used mini-rockets, fibercords, and a flame-thrower on Ryo. Beginning to get slightly frustrated, Fett pressed a button on his left gauntlet and a series of sharp blade-like spikes shot out. They were used as a close-range weapon, but he felt as though he might need them for this fight. Fett quickly activated his rocket pack and flew upward behind a large rock.

__

What is he up to? wondered Ryo.

Fett suddenly reappeared on top of the rock. He bent down and took careful aim before firing the missile on his rocket pack at the Jedi.

"Oh no," Ryo groaned before running away.

ooo

"T.K., take over," said Kouji.

"Uh, okay," said the blond Jedi. He took the controls as Kouji went to the back. The dark-haired Jedi master produced his D-Scan from his robes and held it out.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" shouted Kouji.

**__**

"WOLFMON!"

Wolfmon activated one of his lightsabers and leapt off the entry ramp and onto the sand to help Ryo. Already, the bounty hunter seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

"LICHT SEIGER!" shouted Wolfmon.

Hearing the lightsaber-wielding Digimon, Fett quickly flew out of the way and grabbed a pair of dual blaster pistols from his belt and started firing. Both Ryo and Wolfmon twirled their lightsabers around and deflected several of the shots. However, the masked bounty continued his relentless attack.

"He's not going to give up until we're all dead!" said Wolfmon.

"Just keep trying to hold him off," said Ryo.

Just then, a red fireball smashed into Fett. Ryo and Wolfmon turned to see Takato on the entry ramp of the ship with Guilmon.

"Jump on quick!" called the former slave boy.

"PYRO SPHERE!" shouted Guilmon. He fired shot after shot at Fett while Ryo and Wolfmon made back to the ship.

"You first," said Ryo.

"Right," replied Wolfmon. He quickly leapt onto the ramp and held out his arm for Ryo to grab. With on leap, the brown-haired Jedi got on and the ship pulled up.

"Raise the ramp!" ordered Ryo as soon as he was in. T.K. acknowledged and soon the _White Tiger_ flew out of Tatooine's atmosphere and into space.

"I'll find them," muttered Fett. Little did any of them on the _White Tiger_ know that the bounty hunter had stuck a tracer onto the ship during the fight.

ooo

"What was that, anyway?" asked Takato.

"A bounty hunter," replied Ryo, "One by the name of Django Fett."

"You've run into him before?" asked Takato.

"Several times in the past," said Ryo.

"Well, what should we do?" asked Takato.

"We'll wait," said Ryo, "In the meantime, getting the senator to her home planet is out top priority."

"But for now, let's try to enjoy the ride," said Takuya, "Want something to drink, Takato?"

Takato's eyes lit up upon hearing the word "drink." Being from a desert planet, it was pretty obvious that there was little to drink on Tatooine.

"Sure," he said right before he suddenly sneezed, "Sorry." He sat down and laid his backpack down on the floor before wrapping his arms around himself.

"Are you cold?" asked Juri.

"Yeah, a bit," said Takato.

Juri took a blanket and wrapped it around Takato's body. "Better?" she asked.

"Thank you," said Takato.

"Here you go," said Takuya as he returned with a steaming mug, "I thought you might like something hot to drink."

Takato thanked Takuya and took the cup. He took a small sip of the hot liquid and sighed contently. Not only was he happy that it warmed him up, but he was also happy that he was no longer a slave. But then his thoughts began to wander back towards his mother.

"You okay?" asked Takuya.

"Yeah, I guess," said Takato as a few tears rolled down his cheeks, "It's just that I had to leave mom behind."

"You miss her, don't you?" asked Takuya. In truth, though, he only understood partially what Takato was going through. Takuya and his younger brother Shinya had both been raised as orphans. Even then, they wouldn't leave each other. Even back at the orphanage when people wanted to adopt Takuya alone, Takuya refused to go unless his brother was with him. His only other family was the other Jedi Padawan he played and hung out with and his master Kouji, who had taken both boys in.

"Don't worry, Takato. You'll see her again," said Juri.

"Besides, I'm sure you've got a big bright future ahead of you," said Takuya, "Now come on. Give us a happy face!"

"Happy?" asked Takato.

Takuya and Juri watched Takato eagerly. The former slave boy took a while, but then he looked up at both of them with wide eyes and an enormous and possibly the most demented grin Takuya had ever seen.

"We'll work on your happy face, later," said Takuya.

"I know, it's stupid," said Takato, "There's really not much to be happy about when you're a slave."

ooo

"What? Are you saying that you lost them?" bellowed the Kaiser.

"I did not lose them. They merely escaped," corrected Django Fett, "However, I have placed a tracer on their ship."

"Excellent," said the Kaiser, "Remember, we want the senator alive."

"Of course," said Fett before he turned and left.

After the bounty hunter had left the room, the Kaiser turned and headed down his meditation chamber.

ooo

Back on Courascant, Darth Daemon stood on his balcony looking out at the Jedi Temple. His eyes looked out from under his hood as he scanned the sacred structure. He closed his eyes for a moment as his apprentice walked up to him from behind.

"You summoned me, Master?" asked Darth Chaos as he knelt down on one knee.

"Yes, my apprentice," replied Daemon, "I want you to prepare yourself. When the time comes, you shall strike upon the Jedi and crush them from within their own walls."

"Yes, my Master," said Lord Chaos.

ooo

It wasn't long before the _White Tiger_ approached Naboo.

"Welcome back home," said one of the royal palace guards as Kari descended down the ship's ramp with T.K. behind her, "I trust your trip was pleasant."

"The journey shall not be discussed at this moment," said Kari.

"We need a safe secluded place to stay for the moment," said T.K.

"The senator's summer home should do nicely," said one of the guards, "At the moment, though, the queen wishes to speak to you."

"Then have our bags taken to the summer home while we go see the queen," said Kari. The guards nodded and she walked off towards the palace with T.K. and a few guards as escorts.

"Well, we must be off," said Ryo.

"Thank you for bringing Senator Kamiya here," said one of the guards.

"It's the least we can do," said Kouji.

"Hey Juri, aren't you going?" asked Takuya, "You ARE Senator Kamiya's handmaiden, after all."

"She asked that I not go with her," said Juri.

"I see," said Takuya, "Well, we'd best be getting back home."

"Next stop: Courascant," said Ryo.

Meanwhile, Takato had been sitting in the cockpit looking out the transparasteel window. All his life, he had never seen such lush vegetation. In fact, he had never seen ANY vegetation all his life. He was so amazed that he didn't notice Takuya returning to the ship until the young Jedi tapped him on the should, causing Takato to yelp out in surprise.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you," said Takuya.

"Takuya, are all other planets like this?" asked Takato.

"You mean like Naboo? Not all of them," replied Takuya, "Wait until we reach Courascant."

"I wonder what it's like there," Takato thought out loud.

ooo

Back on Courascant, a brown-haired individual climbed out of his Jedi Starfighter. Not far away, his two wingmen had emerged from their fighter and removed their helmets.

"Not bad flying there, eh?" one the wingman asked the other.

"It would have been a lot easier if you hadn't kept on saying the word 'engage' repeatedly!" said the other wingman as the two of them quickly walked off towards the shower room where the refresher units awaited, both pilots ready for a good scrub after an intense mission.

Meanwhile, the brown-haired pilot had gone ahead of them and quickly finished showering and changing out of his orange jumpsuit into a change of black clothes. As he buckled on his belt, a silver object hanging from it bumped against his leg. He quickly walked out to his speeder in the parking garage and flew off towards the Jedi Temple. Upon his arrival, he parked nearby and walked into the sacred structure. He passed several Padawans and masters as he made his way through the corridors and up the turbolift to his destination: the Jedi Council room. He entered the room and found all the masters in their seats as he walked into the center of the circle.

"You called for me?" he asked.

"Indeed, we have," said Yoda.

"It is good to see you again, Master Kamiya," said another Jedi Master, Bokomon.

Jedi Master and starfighter pilot Tai Kamiya nodded his acknowledgement towards Bokomon and turned to face the other council members.

"Why have you summoned me, Masters?" he asked.

"Mater Kamiya, you realize that your sister, Senator Kamiya, is currently in danger," said Mace Windu.

"Indeed, I do," said Tai, "The CIS is after her, right?"

"They've hired a bounty hunter by the name of Django Fett to find her," said Mace.

"But the senate also believes that the CIS may also try to go after Princess Sora Takenouchi," said Bokomon, "Since her ideals of total pacifism in the galaxy are completely against the motives of the Empire, she may very well be another target."

"I swear by my honor that I shall protect Princess Sora with my life," said Tai, "But tell me, is my sister in good hands?"

"She's safe on her home planet with Master Takaishi as he protector," replied Mace.

Tai breathed a small sigh of relief. T.K. had been his most recent Padawan and he trusted him with all his heart. He was confident that he would be able to protect Kari from anything. Plus, he had also noted T.K.'s interest in Kari during the time the blond Jedi had trained under him.

"Thank you, masters," Tai said, "I will go now to begin my task."

"Take care, Master Kamiya," said Yoda, "May the Force be with you."

ooo

Ryo carefully settled the _White Tiger_ back into its usual docking bay.

"We're here," he said, "Go wake Takato."

"I'll go," said Juri. He unfastened her restraints and went into the back where she found Takato cuddled up on a seat next to a wall wrapped up in a warm blanket. She quietly walked over to the sleeping boy and gently shook his shoulder.

"Takato? Wake up. We're here," she said. She watched as the boy moaned in his sleep. She shook him again, this time a little harder. She heard Takato groan as he slowly awakened.

"Juri? What's going on?" Takato asked sleepily.

"We're here," said Juri.

"Ugh? Already?" asked Takato. he sat upon the seat and yawned as he stretched his limbs. A short while later, his disembarked from the ship and onto the platform. Upon seeing the city, his eyes were as wide as saucers. He had lived in a small dusty backwater town all his life, so it was obvious that he was amazed by the size and advancements of such a large city as Courascant.

"Welcome to Courascant. Population: VERY large," said Takuya. He looked at Takato, but the boy was too awe-struck to answer. He waved his hand in front of his face. Still no response.

"Takuya, hurry up," said Kouji.

"Takato's frozen up," said Takuya.

"He's experiences culture shock," explained Ryo, "He'll take a while getting used to things."

"Come on, Takato. You can hold my hand while we get there," said Juri. Those words managed to snap Takato back into reality.

"Uh, thanks Juri," said Takato.

ooo

A while later, Ryo, Kouji, Takuya, Juri, Takato, and Guilmon arrived at the Jedi Temple. As soon as they got there, Ryo immediately went to see the Jedi Council, leaving everyone else to their own business.

"Takuya, why don't you show Takato around? I have some business to take care of," said Kouji.

"Yes, Master Kouji," said Takuya. He then turned to Takato, who was looking down at the floor. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I miss mom," Takato said softly.

"It must be tough," said Takuya, "Don't worry. You'll see her again."

"Remember Takato, your mother will always be with you," said Juri, "Right here." She placed her hands on her chest, directly over her heart, to show Takato where she meant.

"Juri, you're right. Mom will always be a part of me no matter what and I'll always be a part of her," said Takato.

"So, are you hungry?" asked Takuya. His question was answered by a loud grumbling sound coming from Takato's stomach.

ooo

"And we were able to bring the senator safely to her home planet," Ryo concluded.

"Well done," said Mace.

"It's not surprising that the Empire would hire a bounty hunter to find the senator," said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"However, along the way, we encountered a small boy," Ryo added, "He has a fairly high concentration of midichlorians."

"And you wish him to be trained as a Jedi?" asked Bokomon.

"Yes, Master Bokomon," said Ryo.

"Bring him before us," said Mace.

ooo

Takuya, Takato, Juri, and Guilmon all sat in the dining hall of the Jedi Temple. Guilmon was scarfing down bread and Takato was doing the same to the food given to him. In comparison to his usual meals in the past, this was, by far, the best he had ever eaten all his life. Juri sat next to Takato while Takuya sat across from them.

"Slow down, Takato. You're eating like a Rancor," said Takuya.

"Sorry," said Takato after he washed down his food with a few gulps of water, "It's just that I've never eaten anything like this before!"

"Well, you're going to get a lot more if things go as planned," said Takuya.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Takato.

"Oh my, look at the time. Gotta go," Takuya quickly said as he looked at his chronometer and left.

Juri took a look up at the wall chronometer, "Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

Takuya walked back into the dining hall, grabbed his dessert, and left again.

ooo

"Lord Kaiser, we have located the princess of Alderaan," a droid said as he came up to the Separatist leader.

"You sound worried," said the Kaiser, "What's the problem?"

"She's headed back to meet her new bodyguard," said the captain, "The Jedi Tai Kamiya."

"A Jedi, you say," said the Kaiser. He knew that the princess was important, but he never thought that she would be so important as to have Tai Kamiya protect her.

"You orders, Sir?" asked the droid.

"Intercept the princess' ship.We'll stop her before she can get to Courascant."

"Yes, Sir!"

ooo

"And you didn't think it was possible," said Ryo.

"I never said that," said Kouji, "I only said that the chances for him were slim to none."

"It doesn't matter, anymore," said Ryo, "The Council has made their decision. Takato will become a Jedi."

"He's your Padawan, now," said Kouji.

Ryo watched as Kouji turned and left. The brown-haired Jedi then continued down the corridor and stopped at a particular door. He pressed the button on the side and the doors slid open. There, sitting on the sleeping pallet, was Takato, dressed in the beige-colored tunic of a Jedi Padawan with his hair cut and braided into the style for an apprentice.

"Are you okay, Takato?" asked Ryo.

"Huh? Oh hi, Ryo. Yeah, I guess I'm okay. I still miss mom, though," said Takato.

"Don't worry about it, Takato," said Ryo, "You'll see her again soon." He got up to leave but stopped at the door upon hearing Takato's voice.

"Mr. Ryo, sir? What am I supposed to call you now that you're my master?" asked Takato.

Ryo turned and looked back at his new Padawan, "Just call me Ryo." And with that, he turned and left.

__

Ill see you again soon, mom. I promise, thought Takato. He looked down at his goggles and smiled a bit. He quickly dried his tears and pulled his goggles on before getting up and stepping out into the corridor.

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

And there you have it! Takato is now a Jedi Padawan! The next question you're all probably asking now is "When is Takato going to get his lightsaber?" He'll get it in the next _Digi Wars _fic.


End file.
